miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for the third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Zagtoon * Art Director – Nathanaël Bronn * Character Design and Color Stylists – Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Modeling Artists – Jerome Cointre, Julien De Carvalho, David Francois, Baptiste Gaubert * Script Coordinator – Nolwenn Pierre * Logo Concept Designer – Pascal Boutboul * Studio Manager – Ruben Berissi * Business Affairs – Stacey Walker, Ashley Kent * Production Assistant – Jean-Baptiste Erramuzpe * Chief Accountants – Marlin Prager, David Ribardo, Vanina Grain, Arthur Valentin, Rachel Tom * Production Accountant – Delphine Cergnul * Licensing Coordinator – Andrea Green * Brand Asset Development – Axel Blanc, Timothee Sadowski * Heads of Brand Strategy and Consumer Products – Manuel Torres, Julian Zag, Jose Vargas, Liz Grampp, André Lake Mayer * Production Consultant – Josh Bohbot * SVP Global Distribution & Coproductions – Ian Lambur Method Animation * Studio Manager – Jean-Yves Patay * Head of Productions – Magali Bion * Assistant Studio Manager – Celine Neymond * Production Managers – Simon Paboeuf, Mihoko Soulie * Production Assistants – Loic Neuenschwander, Olivia Marces * 1st Director Assistants – Daphne Parrot, Stephane Bevilacqua * 2nd Director Assistant – Gaetane Speurt * Character Posings Designers – Kamel Tazit, Perine Rogier * Background Designers – Nicolas Alberti, Alexandre Grygnagier, Alex Accorsi, Marina Tsuzuki * Props Designers – Marina Tsuzuki, David Auffray * Color Background Designers – Patricia Guilmard, Marina Tsuzuki * FX and Motion Graphics Designers – Alexis Prasit, Mathieu Hassan, Johann Brault, Karine Buge, Gabriel Schemoul * Storyboard Assistants – Julie Robert, Sylvie Tang, Johanna Celse, Isabelle Leduc, Lucie Gardes, Morade Rahni, Joseph Herbelin, Karim Bayadh * Animatic & Final Editing – Emmanuelle Gabet * Modeling – Jerome Bietrix, Cynthia Charles, Alyssa Morton * 3D Supervisor – Aurelien Cottier * Layout & Animation Director – Cyril Chhun * Layout & Animation Supervisors – Andry Rakotoarisoa, Bruno Sabatier, Amir Zellal * Lghting & Rendering – Florent Tourdu * VP Business Affairs – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officers – Celine De Bellis, Luc Shoumacher * Legal Manager – Maud Mischi * Lawyers – Guillaume Schmitt, Isabelle Broyard * Paralegal – Marie Ayrignac * Legal Assistant – Louise Burdet * Head of Licensing and Merchandising – Veronique Philibert-Philibois * Head of Publishing, Marketing & Communication – Caroline Guillot * Junior Marketing Digital Manager – Jaufret Toublan * Lincesing & Merchandising Leader – Ines Dumoulin * Graphic Creative Talents – Cecile Gay, Romain Ansel * Chief Accountant – Christine Schneider * Deputy Chief Accountant – Francois Boudin * Cost Controllers – Cyril Marc, Lionel Odeide, Chloe Dugarin * Cost Control Assistants – Vincent Marty, Lea Iglicki * Accounting Department – Ritha Betjol, Nadeige Joseph, Emanuel Nostry, Martin Offroy, Rachel Veyrac * Project Leader – Veronique de Fontaines * Royalties Controller – Thomas Peres * Executive Assistants – Paul Gourdon, Marc Cherruau, Veronique Alves-Martins * Heads of Development – Camille Desch, Olivier Perouze * IT System & Network Engineers – Pascal Fabre, Stephanie Nutini, Arnaud Aichaoui, Duffel Vann Mbemba, Christophe Rivera * Office Manager – Vicente Grigori * SVP Co-Productions & Business Development – Erick Rouille SAMG Animation * Studio Managers – Yonghyok Lee, Byungwoo Kim * Modeling Director – Domoon Ahm * Modeling Leads – Kyunsung Cho, Seungyeon Lee, Kyungtae Kim * Modeling – Dooyoul Choi, Junghoon Han, Mijeong Jo, Sangki Kim, Bobae Jang, Sungil Moon, Jihyun Choi, Jiun Park, Sanghun Kim, Hyunil Lee, Yongsung Choi, Daun Kim, Yunjoo Park, Hyeonjin Joo, Sunmi Kang, Jeahyun Jung, Yunjoo Jo * Rigging Supervisior – Kyungsoo Jang * Rigging – Eunhye Lee, Wooik Jeong * Animation Directors – Sung Chang, Youngchul Kim * Animation Leads – Suji Jung, Doosik Choi, Sujin Kwak * Animation Juhee Yu, Jisung Lee, Kyungmoo Min, Jongmin Kim, Dahee Ku, Yoonji Na, Eunjin Lee, Jaeho Cho, Hanjo Ryu, Sungjin Jung, Yeseul Yoon, Jiye Yoon, Shinyoung Kim, Insun Jang * Visual Supervisor – Bowkook Seo * Visual Lead – Hojae Lee * Lighting & Rendering Leads – Jihae Choi, Fredric Miranda, Dongwoo Ryu, Insu Choi *'Lighting & Rendering' – Soyoung Jeong, Taeyun Kim, Kyunghee Oh, Eunbi Park, Yin Jiang, Jiyoung Ryu * Compositing Lead – Jinsu Kim * Compositing – Kyungeun Cheon, Jaehyuk Jang, Yeojeong Song, Jiyeon Park, Sejeong Park, Mingi Choi, Bokyoung Kim, Saeyoung Kim, Jongyoon Kim, Seungho Jeong * VFX Director – Myungho Kang * VFX – Deayoul Kim, Seungjin Lee, Seongwoo Park, Mingi Choi, Bokyoung Kim, Saeyoung Kim, Jongyoon Kim, Seungho Jeong * Motion Graphics – Seunghyun Moon * Script – Jongcheol Kim * Heads of Production – Jieun Lee, Kevin Min, Jin Kim * Production Managers – Cherin Lee, Sky Kim * Merchandising & Licensing Department – Seongho Han, Hyeji Chae, Eunkyeong Kim, Minkyung Kim, Suyeon Sim * Administration – Young Tak Lee, Yeonok Kim, Jinsuk Kim, Eunmi Park, Jonghyeon Park DQ Entertainment International Limited * Executive Producer – Tapaas Chakravarti * Chief Operating Officer – Manoj Mishra * President (Operation & HR) – Hatim Adenwala * President (Production Operations) – Rajaraman Sundaresan * Assistants Vice-President (Production) – Aashish Franklin Goodae, S. Parasuraman * Senior Managers - Production – Kannam R., S. S. Reddy * Animation Supervisors – Badrinath, Síva Sankaran G. * Modeling Supervisors – Vasudevan G., Kishore Kumar D. S. * Rigging Supervisor – Rajesh A. Bagde * Facial Supervisor – Vasudevan G. * Lipsync Supervisor – Raja C. * Lighting Supervisor – Saivishnu C. * VFX Supervisor – Vamsi Krishna M. * Compositing Supervisor – Mayur Nath J. * Lead Pipeline Technical Engineer – Veera Appala Raju Buddha * Texturing Assets Supervisor – Sudha Rani G. * Layout Lead – Sangameshwarn * Animation Lead – Satya Narayan S. * VFX Lead – Srinivas E. * Production Supervisor – Shahid Shaik * Modeling – Bhaskara Hari Prasad P., Ganesh Buddi, Gopala Krishna V., Narsimaha Swami * Texturing – Kanthi Nath Kasha, Kiran G. * Rigging – Venkateswara Reddy B. * Facial – Devivaraprasad Rangala, Rajinikanth Lokasani * Lip-Sync – Sadanand, Karthikeyan C., Girish Kumar, Sachish Kumar, Satish Kumar * Animation – Anil K. Gangapurwar, Anuroop Mogilisetti, Bharat Kumar S.,Bharath Kumar Pallepu, Bhasker Goud Sambu, Chiranjeevi Reddy, Jyothikiran, Kailas Kashinath Gaikwad, Mobin Sheikh, Nanaji Setti, Nikitha Devuni, Prasanthi Kok A., Ravi Tiwari, Rohith Sai Sitaram Eeli, Sachin Malik, Savithri Gubbala, Shanthi G., Sirisha Devi Satya Mandapati, Sravya Jampuram, Usha Deepthi Reddy, Venkateshwar Reddy P., Venu Gopala Swamy P., Vijaya Sindhura Pujari, Vinod Kumat Konkipudi, Yashobanta Pradhan, Yasoda Ramya Mudunuru, Yogesh Vijay Ghate * Lighting – Madhavi Latha S., Madhukar Davu, Rabbani Shaik, Suresh Singh Bondali, Somenpaul, Nikhilm, Smriti Srivas Tava, Malleswari * VFX – Mahammad Ali Shaik, Mudassir Shaik, Naresh Vemula, Palakonda Rayudu S., Sanjeev Namani * Compositing – Soujanya J., Anil Kumar, Ramu A., Srinivas Rao, Raj Kumar, Akhil, Bharat * Rendering – Mallikarjuna Rao V. * Editing – Jagadeesh S., Badiruddin * Mel Programmer – Shasank * Production Assistant – Prasannanjaneyulu Y. * Senior Managers Systems – Kedarnath Reddy Y., Kiran Kumar M., Thirupathi Reddy A., Missrinivasa Murthy G., Krishna Mangalarapu * Input-Output – Mallikarjun K., Kishore P.A.S., Shanthi P. Symbiosis Studio * Sr. President – Subbarao NV * Director Global Business – Sumedha Saraogi * VP Production – Krishnakanth Vanama * Animation Director – Anil Boddupally * Art Director – Roopak Ghadei * Technical Director – Pradeep Cherukuri * Sr. Production Managers – A.C. Saravanan, Jhalak Mishira * Production Manager – Karthik Yerra * Supervisors: ** Modeling – Surendra Kumar Dhulipala ** Texturing – Karthikeyan Jr., Shinivas Vanimina ** Rigging – Debasish Ghosh ** Facial – Ayyapparao Amalakanti ** Lip-Sync – Lakshmi Gorantla ** Layout – Devi Sridhar, Aleemuddin ** Animation – Bhaskar Narayanadas, Hanish Hari, Manoj P.U. * Lighting – Mujaffar Mohammad * Compositing – Saurav P. * VFX – Ravi, Varun Chand L. * Editing – Santosh Bammidi * IT Manager – Sundar Balasubramani * Sr. Programmer – Shiva Norman Studio * Technical Director – Aristide Ambert * Modeling Supervisors – Aurelien Cottier, Emilie Guintini, Brice Bergeret, Jesse Henao Monroy, Jerome Bietrix, Audrey Laine, Daniel Quintero, Maud Biscay, Sabine Chamroeun, Laurent Davene * Texturing – Fabien Kervarec, Jean-Francois Mace, Eric Sales, Stephane Soubiran, Pierre Violanti, Julien Buisseret, Eleconore Bessaguet, Victor De Kiss * Lighting & Rendering – Florent Touitou * System Administration – Nicolas Labbe Main Music Theme * Main Title Music Theme – Miraculous * Produced by – Zagtoon, Method Animation, Une Musique * Written, Arranged by – Jeremy Zag & Noam Kaniel * Lyrics – Alain Garcia * Performed by – Wendy Child & Cash Callaway * Executive Producer – TV4U * Original Score Music by – Jeremy Zag & Noam Kaniel * Music Published by – ZAG Records, Methonyx, Une Musique Dubbing * English Dubbing – Dubbing Brothers * Voice Director – Ezra Weisz * With the voice talents of – Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, Keith Silverstein, Mela Lee, Max Mittelman, Carrie Keranen, Ben Diskin, Selah Victor and Sabrina Weisz * Additional Voices – Stephanie Sheh, Mela Lee, André Gordon, Matt Mercer, Christopher Smith, Philece Sampler, Marieve Herington, Ben Diskin, Kira Buckland, Erin Fitzgerald, Grant George, Jessica Gee, Sabrina Weisz, Michael Sinterniklaas, JC Hyke, Dorothy Fahn and Joe Ochman Misc * Lip Sync Detection – Game Fusion * With the kind participation of – Philippe Candeloro * Supervising Engineer – Michael J. Fox * Sound Post-Production – Zynco Studio * Post-Production Manager – Alexis Dernaucourt * Post-Production Coordinator – Jonathan Dernaucourt * Sound Design – Alexandre Vraux, Adrien Fougeras * Mix Engineers – Alexis Dernaucourt, Guillaume Balee * Sound Engineer – Robin Mazer * Video Laboratory – Hiventy * With the participation of – TF1 ** Youth Division Chief Officer – Yann Labasque ** Program Advisor – Anne-Sophie Perrine * With the participation of – The Walt Disney Company * With the participation of – Globosat * With the participation of – SK Broadband ** Executive Producer – Stella Noh * In Co-Production with – Toei Animation - SAMG - SK Broadband - De Agostini Editore S.p.A. * Thanks to – Musée du Louvre, Pyramide Architecte I.M. Pei, Le Musée Grévin, Jardin des Tuileries and I Mediate Clearance * International Distribution – Zagtoon - Method Animation - AB International Distribution * With the participation of – Centre national du cinéma et de l'image animée Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast